Read Me
by Blazeislove
Summary: "You don't understand. Everyone I've ever loved has left me... Please, don't be another one of them. Please." She sobbed, leaning into my embrace. She could be hurt by me. Or I could make things magical for both her and I.


**Hey!(: New story!(: hopefully my mom brings home her laptop more often! (: This is a story between Wizard and Hikari. I know it seems a little rough but just give me advice about it PLEASE. I am looking for advice about it because I need to make my writing better!(: So have fun(:**

**Wizard's POV:**

"Okay, now can you tell me if she likes me? In any way." The carpenter's son Luke asked me. I looked up at his obnoxiously wide eyes, then back down to my crystal ball. The spirits swirled around showing me the starnge dancers thoughts about the young men in town. Most of them she saw as someone to engage in certain "activities" with. Luke was different though.

"Yes... She likes you... very much..." I answered back, he in return started jumping around.

"Is... there anything else... you would like to know?" I asked, hoping he would say no and leave my home.

"No, I think that's enough for today. Thank you so much Wiz man!" He shouted as he walked out the door, ending with a big bang from slamming it.

I covered my crystal ball. Today's sessions were over and I could finally enjoy my cup of coffee and a good book. I don't have a TV. There's no need for one. I turned my coffee maker on and turned to my bed. It was almost 18:00 and I was hoping tomorrow would be much better. Meaning people will leave me alone.

I set my coffee down on my table and lay down on my bed. It was a long day and usually I wasn't as tired. I caught a chill and quickly got under the covers. I could feel my body slowly becoming more and more relaxed. I clapped my hands to turn the lights off. I was ready for bed. I closed my eyes and rolled over.

_**BANG BANG BANG**_

"Hello? Is anyone in here? Wizard, I need your help!" Some strange female called out to me. I tried to ignore her at first, hoping she would go away, but nope. She stayed. So I got up and turned the lights on. I opened the door and she flew in with a small harvest sprite following her.

"I'm so sorry for barging in this late sir, but I was just at the witch's house and she wasn't there! There was only a pink frog with a hat on!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air, out of breath.

Did that terrible woman turn herself into a frog? It was probably from that spell she put on the Goddess Tree. Well, I guess I'll have to help out.

"I... told her... not to..." I explained. She looked at me with a tilted head and a strange expression. She must be new to the island. We never have new people visit.

"Oh! I totally forgot. My name is Hikari. I just moved here from the big city. I took over the small ranch by Flute Fields." She smiled and offered me her hand to shake.

"I... am Wizard..." I answered, not giving her the satisfaction of becoming an aquaintance. I had no intent on following her request of a friendship. Her smile turned to a straight line, but she quickly shook it off and continued with her reasoning for being here.

"Anyways, I think the witch is a frog and we need your help! Please just come with us and do something." She asked gesturing towards the door.

"No... I will not go..." I shook my head. It was too late and I was exausted. Again, she gave me a confused look.

"I will... need... perfect butter..." I hung my head low. This was taking too long...

"Cornmeal... hibiscus... for a potion..." I continued, bringing my head back up. I yawned showing her I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Okay. I guess I'll try and get those to you. I'll see you later. Thank you so much Wizard!" She smiled and walked out of the door, her little sprite following her.

Finally, I could get some sleep. It's been a long drawn out day and I was ready to regain my strength for tomorrow.

I walked to my bed and got under the covers. Repeating the steps that I had just taken about fifteen minutes ago before I was interupted. I quickly fell into the state of unconciousness and began to dream. Swirls of purple and blue clouded my vision of the real world and took over my head. Suddenly a flash occurred and my world turned upside down. A long bright hallway came into view. It was a greenish blue all around.

I started to take my decent down the long pathway that lead me to the answers of my curiosity. Spirits were soaring through the skies as I sautered towards the end.

"Hello Wizard." Her royal voice sang. The goddess sloated in front of me. Her long aqua colored hair in long braids, floating around with her.

"Hello Goddess..." I greeted her, bowing my head to show my respect.

"You've been doing a wondeful job with your duties as Wizard. But you now have a new person in your life. And I see a great future for you and her." She advised me with her knowledge.

I gave a confused look,"Goddess, I don't... understand..." I answered.

"I can not tell you what I have seen. You may have to figure it out for yourself young Wizard. Now, get some rest. You'll need it." She smiled and dissapeared.

"But... I am confused..."

**Alrighty!(: tell me what you guys think. R&R and whatever else you can do. Oh and tell other people about it if you really love it(: I hope your excited for this next chapter... It'll be fun(:Thanks for reading.**


End file.
